Llegando a Miservilley español latino
by goingunder9
Summary: El episodio pilot de Jimmy two shoes, con base en la informacion que He juntado y usando mi imaginacion, pronto lo subire en ingles.
1. Part 1 Llegando a Miservilley

Llegando a Miservilley:

**Esta es mi idea del episodio piloto con base en la información obtenida de distintas fuentes y mi imaginación, espero que les guste:**

Portada del episodio: "llegando o Bienvenido a Miservilley", Jimmy pilot aparece en la portada en Miservilley preguntándose donde está y la sombra de Lucius con una mirada maligna en Miservilley".

Comienza el episodio:

*primer acto, vista de una ciudad urbana normal, chicago, con muchas autopistas, enorme edificios, letreros, el trafico de todas las mañanas, muchas casas alrededor, niños jugando en la banqueta, y gente caminando de un lugar a otro*.

*Vista de la casa de Jimmy, Jimmy sale de su casa, tiene una vestimenta diferente a la actual: corbata de moño café, una camisa beige, pantalones cafés, zapatos que combinan con su atuendo, un estilo diferente y una sonrisa en su rostro , mirando a su alrededor inhalando profundo y dejando salir un suspiro de que ese sería un gran día, hasta que su mama le llama…*

Mama de Jimmy: ¡Jimmy!, ¿me puedes traer el periódico, por favor?

Jimmy: ¡seguro!-recoge el periódico y mira el encabezado

Encabezado: ¡EL MISTERIOSO ASESINO EN SERIE ATACA DE NUEVO, YA SON 5 ESTA SEMANA, SE RECOMIENDA NO SALIR DE NOCHE Y NO ANDAR SOLO"-*Con una fotografía de la escena del crimen y el supuesto asesino que no logra distinguirse muy bien, solo se ve una sombra*.

Jimmy: Me pregunto quién será…*pensativo*

Mama de Jimmy: ¡Hijo!, ¡tu padre está esperando el periódico!

Jimmy: *reacciona*-¡ah sí, ya voy mama!-entra apurado a la casa

Su padre se encuentra en el sofá mirando la televisión, mientras su mama vestida con una bata se encuentra en la cocina preparando café.

Jimmy: ¡aquí tienes papa!-le entrega el periódico amablemente y con una sonrisa

Su padre toma el periódico y le das las gracias y le soba la cabeza.

Jimmy se queda parado unos segundos mirando hacia otro lado hasta que…

Jimmy: papa…, estaba pensado…, que…Podríamos hacer algo juntos.

Papa de Jimmy: ¿tienes algo en mente?

Jimmy: ¡sí!, bueno…este fin de semana habrá un evento de padres e hijos, muchos niños llevaran a sus papas, y habrá muchas actividades y pensaba que podríamos ir juntos.

Papa de Jimmy: Lo siento hijo, tengo otro asuntos pendientes.

Jimmy: *desanimado*

Mama de Jimmy: ¡Vamos Stan, tu casi nunca pasa tiempo con tu hijo, todo el día te la pasas mirando televisión y tomando!

Papa de Jimmy: ¡Oye!, ¡yo no soy perezoso, yo trabajo a diario para que no falte nada en esta casa!

Mama de Jimmy: ¡sí, pero eso no implica que pases menos tiempo con tu hijo! , ¡¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salieron juntos?

Los padres de Jimmy se ponen a discutir y Jimmy se aleja lentamente y sale de su casa.

Jimmy:*suspiro*

Jimmy: Bueno…creo que mejor caminare un poco.

Jimmy se va alegremente caminando por la calle saludando a sus amigos, vecinos y toda la gente que conoce, lo reciben amablemente hasta que...

Jimmy ve a una anciana tratando de cruzar la calle.

Jimmy: ¡no se preocupe señora Gardner, yo la ayudare!-dice mientras se dirige a la señora y la ayuda a cruzar.

Señora Gardner: ¡Gracias, Little Two shoes!, ¡qué bueno es que haya jóvenes tan lindos como tú!-le dice agradecida

Jimmy: ¡no hay problema!-dice sonriendo

Jimmy deja a la señora en la esquina y cruza la calle cuando…

Señora Gardner: ¡Gracias cariño!, ¡que tengas un buen dia!

Jimmy: *voltea y le responde en medio de la calle*-¡Gracias!.

Pero cuando termino de responderle y antes de darse la vuelta..¡ZAZ! , un camión aparece de la nada y lo atropella.

La señora y todos los que vieron el acontecimiento se quedaron en shock.*termina le escena*.

*Siguiente acto una serie de acontecimientos en espiral, un camión, el sonido de la ambulancia, los últimos recuerdos de Jimmy*…..

*Jimmy se encuentra tirado en el suelo, abre lentamente sus ojos, se soba la cabeza y mira a su alrededor tratando de recordar lo ocurrido y se levanta lentamente, cuando…..*

Sonido del claxon de un auto y la voz de un Señor:

Señor:¡Fuera del camino!-dice pitando

Jimmy: ¡AH!, ¡perdón lo siento!-dice moviéndose

Otro autos aparecen y le gritan, se encontraba en medio de la autopista, Jimmy se aleja disculpándose y algo desorientado sin recordar que sucedió o como llego ahí.

Jimmy: ¡cielos!, ¿Qué me paso?-Jimmy se dirige corriendo a su casa.

Una vez ahí:

Jimmy: ¡MAMA!, ¡PAPA!-gritando

Pero no había nadie en casa, todo estaba vacío.

Jimmy: *pensativo*-que raro, a esta hora mi mama siempre está en casa...-decía mientras veía a su alrededor.

Jimmy siguió buscando a sus padres, busco en sus cuartos, en el baño, cocina, sala e incluso en el sofá, pero no había nadie.

Jimmy se dirigió de nuevo a la sala donde solía estar su papa.

Jimmy: ¿Dónde podrán estar?-dice desanimado y tirándose al sofá.

De repente, ve el periódico y mira el encabezado y nota algo diferente:

Noticias de Miservilley: "La producción aumento un 60%, el número de habitantes aumento a 1,00001."

Jimmy :*se queda sorprendido*-¡¿Miservilley?, ¡¿Pero aquí es chicago?, y..¡no somos tantos habitantes!.

*Jimmy sale a la calle y mirando a su alrededor e intentando conseguir información.*

Jimmy: ¡Disculpe señor!, creo que ha habido un error aquí, aquí dice que nuestra ciudad se llama Miservilley y somos más de un millón de habitantes.

Señor: ¿Eres nuevo o qué?, ¡si quieres mas información ve con el alcalde!

Jimmy: ¿El alcalde?, ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

Señor: ¡por haya!-señalando la Misery inc.

Jimmy: bueno, gracias-dice alejándose

*Jimmy sigue el camino hasta llegar a Misery inc.*

Jimmy:*asombrado*-¡vaya!, no recuerdo que la alcaldía fuera tan grande y con un aspecto tan…diferente.

Jimmy entra y se encuentra la secretaria del alcalde.

Jimmy: disculpe señorita, me enviaron a que viera al alcalde, ¿el se encuentra?

Secretaria: mmm, espere un momento, lo buscare en mi base de datos-*escribiendo*.

Secretaria: ¡Nombre, por favor!

Jimmy: soy Jimmy, Jimmy Two Shoes

Secretaria: Ah, usted es el recién llegado, seguro, el alcalde lo está esperando, es por la puerta de allá.-señalando unas enormes puertas de diseño sombrío.

Jimmy: gracias-con una sonrisa

Jimmy: ¡wow!, ¡que puertas tan grandes!, ¡debe ser un hombre muy rico y muy importante!

Jimmy abre las puertas y entra la oficina del alcalde-*su oficina es como la del lucius actual pero mas sombría*

Lucius: bien.., te estaba esperando-dice sentando en su silla des espaldas con una voz profunda.

Jimmy: ¿enserio?-dice sonriendo

Lucius: si…jajajjaja-volteandose lentamente en su silla, Jimmy lo observa cada vez mas hasta finalmente verlo por completo y se queda sorprendido.

Jimmy: ¡wow!, ¿tú eres el alcalde?

Lucius: Asi es, ¿sorprendido?

Jimmy: ¡sí!, ¡nunca pensé que el alcalde fuera tan….

Lucius: impresionante, aterrador, apuesto…

Jimmy: no, tan…¡rojo!, ¡cielos, este trabajo debe ser muy estresante!, ¡sin mencionar que eres tan bajito!

Lucius enojado con las palabras de Jimmy le grita:

Lucius: ¡¿Qué?, ¡¿acaso no te das cuenta de que soy?

Jimmy: ¿el alcalde?

Lucius: ¡No!, ¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO ME VEZ ALGO EXTRAÑO?

Jimmy: *mirando lo de cerca*-mmmm…¡ah, no tienes cabello!

Lucius:*enfurecido*-¡NO IDIOTA!, ¡SOY UN DEMONIO! SOY EL GOBERNANTE DE ESTA CIUDAD, LUCIUS ATROZ VII!-Tirando fuego

Lucius: ¡MIRA!, ¡TENGO COLMILLOS, GARRAS, CUERNOS Y UNA COLA!

Jimmy: ahhh…¿Y por qué tenemos un demonio como alcalde?-pensativo

Lucius:*aun mas enfurecido*-¿¡QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA DONDE ESTAS?

Jimmy: ¿chicago?

Lucius: ¡ESTAS EN MISERVILLEY!

Jimmy: ¡AHH!, ¡oye!, ¡por eso es lo que vine!, ¿le cambiaron el nombre a la ciudad y aumentaron el número de habitantes?

Lucius: ¿no entiendes, verdad?

Jimmy: ¿Qué cosa?

Lucius-*deja salir un pequeño suspiro y lo conduce hacia la ventana que da hacia la ciudad*

Lucius: -Mira la ciudad, ¿no notas algo diferente?

Jimmy: ahora que lo mencionas…no.

Lucius: Jimmy, tu ya no estás en Chicago…¡tu estas muerto!

Jimmy: ¡¿Cómo?

Lucius: así es, tú te moriste hace 2 hrs. Y al morir perdiste la memoria, ¿acaso no te has preguntado como llegaste aquí?

Jimmy:*recordando*-¡es verdad!, ¡no tengo idea como llegue aquí!

Jimmy: Entonces…¿me morí?

Lucius: así es…

Jimmy: ¡¿significa que estoy en el cielo?-con cara de ilusión

Lucius: ¡No, significa que te fuiste al infierno!

Jimmy: pero, pero…¡¿Por qué? , ¡yo debería irme al cielo, mi mama siempre me dijo que la gente al morir se iba al cielo?

Lucius: escucha, es más complicado de lo que parece, las almas son asignadas una vez que mueren, y eso lleva tiempo…y en tu caso, podría ser…Para siempre.

Jimmy: ¡¿para siempre?, ¡¿nunca me iré al cielo?

Lucius: dije que tal vez, y eso lleva tiempo..Pero por el momento…¡TU VIVIRAS AQUÍ, EL LUGAR MAS MISERABLE DE TODA LA TIERRA Y NO SERA NADA AGRADABLE, WUAJJAJJJAJ!.

Jimmy: está bien, gracias por aclarármelo-se va sonriendo.


	2. Part 2 Lucius VII y Beezy VIII

*siguiente escena Jimmy sale de la oficina de Lucius y sale la a la calle saludando y siendo amable con toda la gente a su alrededor la cual se sorprende y lo miran de un modo extraño e incluso susurrando a su alrededor*

Jimmy continúa caminando felizmente por la ciudad hasta que choca con algo o alguien…

Jimmy: *se recupera del golpe*-¡ah!, ¡lo siento, no vi por donde iba!.

Un enorme bulto rojo se da la vuelta y mira a Jimmy, Jimmy se queda sorprendida mirando desde el suelo, era un enorme monstruo rojo con cuernos, garras y un short morado con flores rosas estil hawaiano.

Jimmy se queda en shock mirándolo por unos segundos esperando una respuesta por parte del monstro hasta que….Deja salir un enorme eructo que casi saca volando media ciudad.

Beezy: Oh, lo siento-decía mientras se rascaba la barriga.

Jimmy:*en shock y recuperándose del impacto*-eso..Fue…¡Genial!, ¡¿Dónde aprendiste hacer eso?

Beezy: Práctica, pero eso no es nada, mira esto…-preparándose para eructar de nuevo…

Beezy deja salir un enorme eructo que abarca toda la ciudad sacando los volando por completo e incluso dejando a Jimmy sin piel…

Jimmy:-*poniéndose su pie*-¡Eso estuvo increíble!, ¡quisiera poder hacer eso!-decía con mayor asombro.

Beezy: nah, para eso necesitas años de práctica y mucha concentración-decía con aire de sabelotodo.

Jimmy: *riéndose*-me caes bien, soy Jimmy, Jimmy Two Shoes-presentandose amablemente y estirando su mano hacia él.

Beezy: Soy Beezy, Beezy Atroz VIII.-sujetando la mano de Jimmy

Jimmy: Atroz VIII…, Oye te llamas como el alcalde de la ciudad!, ¿tienen algún parecido en especial?

Beezy, si, es mi papa-decía

Jimmy: ¡wow!, ¡debe ser genial que tu papa sea el alcalde!

Beezy: si, lo es. Decía con un aire de flojera.

Jimmy: Beezy, soy nuevo aquí…y me preguntaba si… ¡¿podrías darme un recorrido por la ciudad?-pregunta emocionado.

Beezy: seguro-responde feliz

Jimmy: ¡Genial!, ¡vamos, quiero conocer toda la ciudad!-exclama feliz

*siguiente escena ambos caminan por toda la ciudad recorriéndolo todo mientras beezy le explica cada parte de la ciudad, con explicaciones al estilo beezy claro xD, incluso en los lugares menos esperados, hasta que llegan a lo que parece una biblioteca con un aspecto siniestro…

Jimmy: ¡vaya, debe haber un millón de libros aquí!-dice asombrado mirando alrededor.

Beezy: la verdad..no tengo la menor idea, nunca vengo aquí…

Jimmy: este lugar parece abandonado…-mirando a su alrededor

Beezy: si…-tiene una idea

Beezy: ¡oye Jimmy!

Jimmy: ¿si?

Beezy: ¡guerra de libros!-grita mientras le arroja un libro

Jimmy: ¡hey!-exclama Jimmy respondiéndole tirando un libro

Asi ambos comienzan una guerra de libros hasta que beezy sin darse cuenta buscando el próximo libro a lanzar toma una botella de sin leer que decía "nitrógeno liquido" y se la arroja a Jimmy

Jimmy esperando la respuesta de Beezy alcanza a ver la botella y lo que decía, a lo que reacciona y a punto de irse cuando, ¡crash!, la botella se rompe encima de el dejándolo congelado en posición de arranque.(haciendo referencia a la imagen del episodio piloto de Jimmy congelado y beezy bebiendo una sustancia inflamable, supuestamente para descongelarlo..).

Jimmy se queda congelado en esa posición y apenas pudiendo mover los ojos y moviendo un poco la boca para hablar.

Beezy: ¿Jimmy?...¿estás bien?-decía mientras tocaba a Jimmy para saber si estaba bien.

Jimmy: *congelado*-Beezy…..-apenas pudiendo mover los labios para hablar.

Beezy: ¡estás bien! , ¡No te preocupes amigo, yo te salvare!-sale de escena en un segundo y regresa con enorme bote de liquido inflamable-( el que se ve a Beezy beber en la imagen)

Jimmy lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión miedo y tratando de hablar…(la expresión de la imagen)

Beezy abre el bote y comienza a beber el líquido, Jimmy lo observa con la misma expresión beber todo el líquido hasta terminar…

Beezy se prepara para lo siguiente, tuerce su cabeza un poco, toma aire, se prepara y….deja salir un enorme lanza llamas en Jimmy, descongelándolo y a la vez dejándolo algo quemado…

Jimmy se queda algo quemado pero finalmente puede volver a hablar.

Jimmy:*algo aturdido*-gracias, Beezy…

Beezy: por nada, amigo.

Beezy: *abraza a Jimmy*-sabes, creo que tu y yo seremos los mejores amigos-dice felizmente abrazando a Jimmy.

Jimmy: seguro Beezy, eres mi mejor amigo.-dice felizmente abrazando a Beezy.

Ambos salen de la biblioteca o de lo que quedaba de ella y se dirigen a la calle, ambos siguen hablando de lo ocurrido, Hasta que finalmente llegan al parque..

Jimmy:*sentándose en la banca*-¡vaya Beezy!, este día ha sido increíble, llego a una nueva ciudad, conocí al alcalde, tengo un nuevo mejor amigo, que podría ser mejor….

Beezy: si…

Jimmy: oye…¿y qué hacen para divertirse?

Beezy: ¿divertirnos?

Jimmy: si, tú sabes, cosas divertidas o lugar a donde ir como: ir a la feria, hacer deportes, hacer cosas divertidas para pasar el tiempo, ¿o como se divierten aquí?

Beezy: bueno..yo suelo: dormir, comer, ver televisión, luego comer más, luego ver más televisión, dormir otra vez, y luego….

Jimmy: Beezy, me refiero hacer actividades que fomenten la creatividad, convivencia, interactuar con los demás y vivir aventuras, hacer cosas muy locas, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero cierto?

Beezy: ah...no

Jimmy: ¿no tienen nada de eso aquí?

Beezy: no, la gente hace lo mismo todos los días, nunca ha habido nada de lo que dices, todos viven sus vidas de la misma forma, muy miserables.

Jimmy: ¡pues se acabo!, ¡Beezy, es hora de traer la alegría y la diversión a Miservilley!

Beezy: ¡sí!, ¡estoy contigo Jimmy!

Ambos chocan sus manos y se ponen a trabajar.

Jimmy y Beezy comienza a recorrer la ciudad entregando papeles acerca de un supuesto evento en el parque.

Mientras tanto Lucius se encuentra observando la ciudad desde su enorme pantalla en su oficina. (como se puede ver una de las imágenes de los primeros conceptos del show).

Lucius: Wuajjaj-¡excelente!, ¡todo marcha perfectamente, todos siguen viviendo igual de miserables, solo hay tristeza y sufrimiento..Tal como me gusta, Wuajjaja.

Aparece Sammy-(sammy tiene un diseño un poco diferente, conserva su aspecto físico pero sus ojos son pequeños y de color verde con dos colmillo saliendo de su boca).

Sammy: aquí esta su café, mi señor.- entregándole el café.

Lucius: bien,*bebiendo el café para luego escupirlo en cara de Sammy*, ¡esta café está muy caliente!, ¡¿quieres quemarme la lengua o qué?.

Sammy:*asustado*-¡lo siento señor…pensé que le gustaba el café caliente*

Lucius: ¡sí, pero no como lava ardiente!-grita tirando fuego

De repente escucha una voz que le parece muy familiar, voltea hacia el monitor y ve a Jimmy felizmente repartiendo volantes por la ciudad y hablándole a la gente.

Lucius: ¡ese chico!, pero, ¡¿Qué está haciendo?

Sammy: ah, es el recién llegado, parece que está tratando de llamar la atención de la gente repartiendo volantes.

Lucius: ¡eso ya me di cuenta!, pero lo que no entiendo es..¡¿Qué está haciendo? , ¡¿Porque sigue tan feliz?

Lucius: ¡ya debería estar sufriendo! , ¡¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llego?

Sammy: *calculando*- han pasado solo 2 hrs.

Lucius: ¡¿DOS HORAS? , ¡El ya debería de estar lamentándose y sufriendo al igual que los demás!, ¡¿Qué no se da cuenta que está en lugar más miserable de todos?

Entonces ve a Beezy en la pantalla felizmente ayudando a Jimmy…

Lucius: ¡¿ese es…Beezy? , pero..¡¿el nunca hace nada?, ¡¿siempre se la pasa dormido, comiendo o mirando televisión?, y ahora esta…¡¿feliz y caminando?.

Lucius: ¡SE ACABO!-grita enfurecido

Lucius: ¡ese niño ya me harto!, ¡antes de que termine el día, ese niño será igual o más miserable que cualquiera en esta ciudad!

Siguiente escena Jimmy y Beezy se encuentran el parque preparando un escenario para lo que sería un show, mientras tanto, Lucius envía a sus secuaces a torturar a Jimmy, mas todos sus intentos fueron fallidos..

Lucius harto de su fracaso decide eliminar a Jimmy de una vez, planea sabotearlo al presentar su acto y hace mostrarles a todos lo que les puede pasar al desafiarlo.

Finalmente se hace de noche, la gente llega al parque a presenciar el evento, ahí se encontraba un escenario con teletón y gradas para sentarse, Jimmy con ayuda de Beezy da comienzo al esperado evento.

Lo que Jimmy no sabía, es que Lucius había puesto una trampa mortal en el escenario para el acto final, y así , acabaría con Jimmy de una vez. Así el show comenzó, la gente se vio muy entretenida por los divertidos actos e ideas de Jimmy.

Ya era hora del acto de clausura, Lucius tomo asiento en primera fila, claro para presenciar la muerte de Jimmy ante todos, pero justo cuando iba a presionar el botón de su arma mortal, cuando.

Jimmy: ¡gracias a todos por venir!, ¡de hecho hay una persona a la que debemos agradecerle que esto fuera posible! , ¡Recibamos a nuestro querido alcalde, Lucius VII!

Lucius sorprendido y alagado por su reconocimiento subió al escenario, pero antes tiro el control al suelo, el cual Jimmy recogió, en ese momento:

Jimmy: ¡Oye lucius! , ¡¿Son fuegos artificiales?-decía mientras presionaba el botón.

Lucius entonces fue torturado por su propia trampa para ser finalmente lanzado al cielo y terminando el show con fuegos artificiales.

Jimmy: ¡wow!, ¡si eran fuegos artificiales!-exclama feliz

Todo el público exclama felizmente y le agradecen a Jimmy.

Una vez que Lucius se recupero, llego cansado a su oficina y siendo atendido por Sammy.

Lucius:*se sienta en su oficina*-¡me rindo!, ¡no hay forma de hacer que Jimmy sea miserable!, ¡lo he intentado todo!-dice lamentándose

Sammy: señor, tengo algo que informarle…

Lucius: ¡¿Qué puedo hacer? , ¡Ahora todos lo aclaman, y todos creerán que pueden ser felices de nuevo!- decía llorando.

Sammy: ¡señor, señor, señor!

Lucius: ¡¿Qué?-grita enfurecido

Sammy: solo quería informarle que tenemos otro recién llegado y que aparentemente en base a su problema, creo que podría ser la solución que estaba buscando-le da sus papeles.

Lucius: *sonrisa maléfica y leyendo los papeles*-wuajajaj... ¡excelente!, ¡es justo lo que necesitamos!.

Lucius: *presiona el botón para llamar a su secretaria*-Envié a…Heloise

Siguiente escena, Lucius habla con Heloise, ella no se muestra del todo, solo se ve una sombra oscura en un rincón oscuro con unos ojos muy penetrantes.

Lucius: he oído con base en tus expedientes, que tienes experiencia torturando y causando sufrimiento, eso fue lo que te trajo aquí…., tengo un trabajo para ti, si lo aceptas y cumples con el serás bien recompensada, como alcalde, el dinero no es problema, pero el resto…depende ti.-enseñandole la foto de Jimmy.

Heloise toma la foto y responde:

Heloise: no se preocupe..-decía mientras salía de la sombras hasta verse por completo. (Heloise tenía un aspecto más sombrío, su piel era de un tono de verde, sus ojos tenían una miradas mas aterradora y su túnica era más oscura.)

Heloise:*con una sonrisa maléfica*-yo me encargare, solo dígame donde y cuando…


	3. Part 3 Heloise VonHlutwig

Al día siguiente, Jimmy se prepara para vivir lo que para el seria otro maravilloso día, aun sabiendo que había muerto y había perdido su memoria, Jimmy sale felizmente de su casa y camina por la ciudad saludando a todos y siendo bien recibido y agradecido por los demás por el evento de anoche. Mientras tanto, alguien acechaba en las sombras, Jimmy caminaba tranquilamente sin darse cuenta que alguien lo seguía muy de cerca.

Era Heloise, quien se preparaba para llevar a cabo su tarea para la cual estaba ansiosa por hacer, comenzó poniendo trampas simples en su camino, pero Jimmy no mostro reacción de desagrado, terror o alguna señal de dolor, después procedió con trampas más leves, pero igual Jimmy era torturado, cortado , golpeado, pero no mostraba señal de miedo o pedir clemencia, Heloise se harto y decidió finalmente acercarse a él de una manera que no sospechara de sus intenciones, entonces fue cuando tuvo una idea para llamar su atención con base en la información que Lucius le había dado, se paro en medio de la calle esperando que un auto estuviera cerca de atropellarla y gritando por ayuda, a lo que Jimmy reacciona y logra quitarla justo a tiempo y ambos salen ilesos y terminan en la banqueta.

Jimmy intenta reanimar a Heloise después del impacto.

Jimmy: ¡oye!, ¿te encuentras bien?-decía mientras trataba de reanimarla.

Heloise abrió lentamente sus ojos y pudo ver a Jimmy justo encima de ella y por un segundo se quedo mirando a Jimmy para luego reaccionar y responder.

Heloise: ¡oh, no!, ¡no te preocupes estoy bien!-decía mientras se levantaba tranquilamente.

Jimmy: ¿estás segura? , ¿no te lastimaste o algo así?

Heloise: no, no, estoy bien

Jimmy: vaya, eso estuvo cerca, ¿Cómo terminaste ahí?

Heloise: mmm, no lo se, cuando menos te lo esperas terminas en medio de la calle a punto de ser arrollado, ¿no te parece?.

Jimmy: oh si, jejje- decía riéndose y tallándose la cabeza

Heloise: ¿y a quien debo agradecerle por haberme salvado?-decía fingiendo inocencia y con un aire de agradecimiento.

Jimmy: ¡ah, soy Jimmy!, ¡Jimmy two shoes, jejje!-respondio algo nervioso.

Heloise: ¡Jimmy!...mucho gusto, soy Heloise-decia con el mismo aire de fingir inocencia.

Ambos se estrechan la mano hasta que….

Jimmy: ¡ah!, ¡lo siento, jeejje!-suelta su mano algo a penado.

Heloise: *pensando unos segundos*-bueno Jimmy, fue un placer conocerte, supongo que nos veremos en otra ocasión…

Jimmy: ¡oye, espera!, ¡¿estás segura de que te sientes bien? , es decir.., podríamos ir al hospital o…

Heloise: no te preocupes Jimmy, soy una chica fuerte, además para que, de cualquier manera ya estamos muerto, aunque nos lastimáramos no sucedería nada.., bueno, adiosito…

Jimmy: ¡oh si!, ¡seguro, te veré pronto!

Jimmy: vaya…¡tengo que contárselo a Beezy!-se va corriendo con Beezy

Mientras tanto Heloise se dirige a un callejón oscuro y habla con Lucius diciendo que el acercamiento fue un éxito y ahora procederá a torturarlo.

Siguiente escena Jimmy llega con Beezy y le cuenta lo ocurrido.

Jimmy: y entonces, la salve de ser atropellada…, ella se veía muy segura y tenía un aspecto un poco extraño.

Beezy: ¿enserio?...¿y cómo se llamaba?

Jimmy: Heloise…,¿la conoces?

Beezy: no, no me suena…

De repente se encuentran con Heloise.

Heloise: hola, chicos

Jimmy: ¡Heloise!, pero..¿Cómo nos encontraste?

Heloise: como no hacerlo, los vi cuando venían para acá.

Jimmy. Bueno…¡¿oye Heloise, conoces a mi amigo Beezy?-golpeando a Beezy con su codo.

Beey: ¡ah , si!, es un placer

Heloise: seguro…¡oye Jimmy!, ¿no te gustaría salir conmigo?, ya sabes, podríamos hacer algo..Divertido-diciendo lo ultimo con una sonrisa maléfica.

Jimmy: seguro, ¡oye Beezy!, ¿quiere venir?

Beezy: ahora no, me ire a casa a dormir un rato, vayan ustedes…

Heloise: ¡perfecto!, bueno, entonces vámonos Jimmy.

Jimmy: seguro…

Ambos se van caminando hasta llegar al muelle donde encuentran un bote con motor.

Jimmy: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Heloise: ¿no es obvio?, ¡daremos un paseo por el mar!, ¿¡no es genial?

Jimmy: seguro…

Ambos suben al bote, Heloise lo enciende y ambos navegan por el mar de lava ardiente del que incluso salía fuego.

Jimmy no deja de mirar asombrado a su alrededor de un lugar a otro, cuando veo un enorme agujero en el cielo por el k se abre una luz y caen personas.

Jimmy: ¡oye!, ¡¿Qué es eso?

Heloise: es el portal de llegada a Miservilley, cuando alguien se muere, se abre un agujero en el cielo y la gente llega aquí.

Jimmy: ¡oye, debió ser por ahí por donde llegue!, pero no lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo despertar en la calle…

Heloise: *tiene una idea*-asi que…¿no recuerdas exactamente que paso, verdad?...

Jimmy: no, no lo recuerdo, Lucius dice que la gente al morir, pierde la memoria…

Mientras Jimmy hablaba, saca una caña de pescar que sujeta un paquete de dinamita y con su otra mano un encender.

*otra Imagen del episodio pilot que seguro muchos ya han visto, jimmy y heloise se encuentran en un bote en el mar de lava y heloise tiene detrás un cartucho de dinamita y un encendedor y Jimmy se encuentra a un lado riéndose y enseguida el portal por donde la gente llega a Miservilley*.

Jimmy:*riéndose*-ajjajjja, si lo se…

Pero justo cuando Heloise iba a encender la dinamita…

Jimmy: y hay algo que me he preguntado…¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Heloise:*reacciona*-¡¿Cómo?-responde sorprendida.

Jimmy: si, desde que nos conocimos, no he sabido como llegaste aquí, además no te vi en mi presentación en el parque anoche..

Heloise: bueno…es que llegue esa noche.

Jimmy: ah, ya veo, ¿pero como llegaste aquí?

Heloise:*Seria*-bueno….

Y asi Heloise le cuenta como llego a Miservilley

Jimmy: ¡vaya!, ¡no tenía idea que tu vida fuera tan….interesante!-diciendo lo último de un modo amable.

Heloise: si…-preparándose para encender la dinamita

Jimmy: sabes, no puedo recordar cómo fue que llegue aquí o porque estoy aquí o realmente deje mucho atrás, pero la verdad, sé que me debería sentir muy triste o estar lamentándome pero, no me siento nada mal por lo ocurrido….me siento….feliz.

Heloise: *se queda en shock y reacciona de manera brutal y tira la dinamita lejos*-¡¿FELIZ?..., ¡¿Cómo PUEDES ESTAR FELIZ? ¡ESTAS MUERTO!, ¡TODO ACABO, YA NO HAY MARCHA ATRAZ, TODA TU VIDA TERMINO Y TE VEZ TAN RELAJADO COMO SI TODO FUERA UN SUEÑO!, ¡¿CREES QUE ESTO ES MARAVILLOSO? , ¡SOLO MIRA A TU ALREDEDOR!, ¡¿VEZ A ALGUIEN FELIZ AL IGUAL QUE TU? ,-decía molesta para luego agachar su cabeza.

Heloise: Toda mi vida, siempre fui diferente a los demás, nunca fui bien vista por los otros, siempre fui tan…..miserable, tal vez por eso...empecé a matar a otros, por el placer de verlos sufrir, que sintieran mi dolor, por querer vengarme de la sociedad, y todo eso, nunca me hiso sentir…satisfecha…y ahora que mi vida acabo, creo que nada cambiara, por que seguiré siendo la misma sádica, cruel, rara y…diferente a todos…

Jimmy:*triste*-Heloise….

Heloise: ¡bien ahora lo sabes!, ¡ya sabes todo lo que he pasado!, ¡ya puedes dejar de verme del mismo modo y verme igual que todos los demás!, ¡y temerme!-diciendo lo ultimo gritándole a Jimmy con una cara aterradora.

Jimmy: Heloise.., entiendo cómo te sientes, tal vez yo nunca he pasado por eso y que tu sientas que nadie te quiso y por eso empezaste a vivir así y queriendo vengarte de todos, pero sé que no eres tan mala, porque aun así los mas malos, sin importar que tan malos sean…tienen algo de bueno.

Heloise: te equivocas…

Jimmy: ¡Heloise!

Heloise: ¡ahora terminare lo que comencé!-Decía amenazando a Jimmy sacando un enorme hacha para matar a Jimmy.

Jimmy: ¡HELOISE!-decía gritando

Heloise: ¡ZAZ!-corta a Jimmy por la mitad.-de la cintura para abajo

Heloise: *risa maléfica*-¡WUAJAJJAJJA!-reacciona al oír la voz de Jimmy

Hasta que….

Jimmy: ¡¿Lo ves? , ¡No estuvo tan mal!-decía con una actitud optimista

Heloise: *se quedo pensativa unos momentos mientras volvían a la ciudad*

Una vez ahí…

Heloise intenta torturarlo en distintos métodos, mas Jimmy se mantiene optimista e incluso toma gusto para tortura de Heloise hasta que…

Heloise: ¡NO COMPRENDO!, ¡LO HE INTENTADO TODO Y SIGUES IGUAL DE OPTIMISTA! , ¡¿Cómo PUEDES SEGUIR ASI?

Jimmy: tal vez no veo el mundo igual que los demás, o siempre he sido así, solo se que sin importar que la vida no es solo sufrir, o lamentarse en los peores momentos, ¡hay que vivirla y disfrutarla sin importar que!

Heloise: ¡¿PERO QUE VIDA? , ¡YA NO TIENES VIDA, ESTAS MUERTO!

Jimmy: no del todo, de ser así, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación

Heloise: es verdad….

Jimmy: sabes Heloise , me hubiera gustado conocerte cuando aun vivíamos, tal vez pudiéramos haber sido amigos.

Heloise: pero, ¡soy una asesina!, ¡yo jamás he tenido amigos, todos me temían!

Jimmy: pero nunca es tarde para cambiar.

Heloise: ¡claro que sí, estamos en el infierno! , ¡el peor lugar donde van las almas de la gente que serán torturadas para toda la eternidad!

Jimmy: pero..

Heloise: ¡¿Qué pero? , ¡¿Cómo puedes encontrarle el lado positivo a todo? , ¡Siempre hay esperanza, no todo es tan malo, aun seguimos vivos!, ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?

Jimmy: ¡por qué no siempre fui así! , ¡Yo alguna vez también me he deprimido, he sufrido y llorado como todos los demás! ¡Pero si algo he aprendido estos años es a mantenerme firme y tener fe sin importar que tan mal se vean las cosas y a vivir nuestras vidas al máximo sin importar que tan mal se vean las cosas, porque todo tiene solución!

Heloise:*sorprendida*-Jimmy….

Jimmy: ¡oye! , ¡Vamos al parque!

Ambos se dirigen al parque y Jimmy se tira al césped.

Jimmy: *relajado*-vaya, no podía recordar cómo se sentía el césped., ¡vamos Heloise, no tengas miedo!

Heloise: ¿miedo?, ¡no tengo miedo, es solo que no le hayo el chiste!

Jimmy: ¡vamos, Heloise!, ¡necesitas relajarte! , solo cierra los ojos y déjate caer…

Heloise se quedo pensando unos segundos y siguió el consejo de Jimmy y se dejo caer..

Heloise:*abriendo lentamente sus ojos*-vaya, esto se siente tan…relajante.

Jimmy: ¡te lo dije!, jajaja

Heloise: *mirando al cielo*

Jimmy:*se aparece enfrente de ella*-¡Hola!

Heloise:*se asusta*-¡ah!, ¡¿Qué crees que haces?

Jimmy: ah...lo siento, es solo que te veías tan tranquila y bueno…

Heloise: ¡oh, cielos!, ¡mira la hora, tengo que irme!-decía inventado pretexto para irse lejos.

Jimmy: ¡heloise, espera!-*detiene a Heloise*

Heloise: *se queda en shock*

Jimmy: bueno..Es que me he divertido tanto contigo hoy y me preguntaba si….¿querrías que volviéramos a salir juntos?, ¿Cómo amigos, tu, yo y Beezy?

Heloise: Jimmy…, yo…..

Mientras heloise pensaba que responder, jimmy se agacha al suelo y recoge una flor y se la da a Heloise.

Jimmy: *le entrega la flor*-toma-le dice con una sonrisa

Heloise: *se queda sorprendida*-¿por-porque me das esto?...

Jimmy: porque somos amigos, ¿o no?-dice con una actitud optimista

Heloise lo mira unos segundos y toma la flor.

Heloise: gracias-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa y se va lejos.

Una vez lejos de ahí, Heloise se encontraba en su casa pensando en lo ocurrido.

Heloise: ¡no lo entiendo!, ¡¿cómo puede ser tan feliz?-decía mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro en su habitación.

Heloise: ¡lo he intentado todo, incluso los métodos de tortura más horribles jamás inventados y sigue como si nada hubiera pasado!, ¡el ultimo se volvió loco luego de las 3 primeras!, pero el están…*imagen de Jimmy*-*acercamiento de los labios de Heloise*-Lindo….-*Reacciona*-¡¿pero-pero, que estoy diciendo? , ¿¡ACABO DE DECIR QUE CREO QUE ES LINDO? , ¡DEBO ESTAR ENLOQUECIENDO! , ¡¿COMO PUEDE SER LINDO ALGUIEN TAN INSOPORTABLE, OPTIMISTA, ALEGRE Y TAN…..?-*otro recuerdo de Jimmy*

Heloise:*grita afónica al cielo*-¡¿QUE ME ESTA PASANDO?

Entonces Heloise mira la flor que le dio Jimmy, la cual había puesto en un florero al volver a casa. Heloise se acerca a ella, la mira unos segundos y comienza a sentirse más tranquila y por unos segundos se siente…feliz. Hasta que…

Heloise: ¡AHH!, ¡¿Qué ESTOY HACIENDO?, ¿¡POR UN SEGUNDO LA ESTABA CONTEMPLANDO Y LUEGO ME SENTI…., FELIZ?, ¡VOY A DESTRUIRLA!-decía sacando una filosa hacha para destruirla, pero justo antes de dar el golpe, algo la detuvo…..

Heloise:*pensando*-"que sucede…no puedo mover mis brazos, no puedo usar el hacha..", Heloise reacciona y piensa en otra arma, de inmediato saca un lanzallamas, pero tampoco se anima a usarlo, luego de varios intentos decide destruirla arrancando sus pétalos hasta que…-*pensando*-"¡¿Qué me pasa, después de varios intentos no puedo destruirla, ni siquiera puedo mover mis manos?

Heloise finalmente se lanza sobre su cama pensando en lo sucedido y que podría ser aquello que le causa ese sentimiento…

Heloise: ¿Qué pasa conmigo?, es que no lo entiendo….-decía mientras ya se recostada en la cama.

Heloise: ¿Qué es esto que siento?, jamás lo había sentido en vida, nunca conocí a alguien tan seguro de si mismo, optimista, alegre y tan…-decía mientras fantaseaba hasta que.

Heloise: *reacciona y se levanta de la cama*-¡no!, ¡no puede ser…¿amor? ..¡No, no, no puedo estar enamorada del! ,¡Solo porque me hace sentir tan ..*flash*.

Jimmy: sabes, me hubiera gustado conocerte cuando aun vivías, tal vez hubiéramos sido amigos.

Jimmy: ¡heloise te comprendo, sé que es difícil no ser aceptado y que te sientas así aun que yo jamás lo he sentido, pero nunca es tarde para cambiar!

Jimmy: ¡por qué no siempre fui así!

Jimmy: si algo he aprendido esto años, es mantener la fe, y estar siempre preparado y que siempre habrá algo bueno por venir sin importar que mal se vean las cosas…

*termina el flash*

Heloise: *Recordando*-y también cuando…*flash*-"toco mi mano y…estaba justo enfrente mi…",-*termina el flash*-siempre creí que todos eran iguales, pero ahora…veo que estaba mal…..y pudiera-alza su mano donde está la flor y se acuesta feliz mente sobre la cama mirándola.

Heloise: si me dio esta flor…, tal vez...yo también le guste.-decia sonriendo y mirando la flor felizmente con ilusión en su cama y cerrando sus ojos.


End file.
